


Magnus is fabulous, Alec is speechless

by IntoTheUnknown99



Series: Short and sweet [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99
Summary: A group of Shadowhunters are being overwhelmed by demons while waiting for back up when Magnus heard the commotion and decided to lend a hand. Nervous his sudden appearance won't be welcomed he turns to address the Shadowhunters and what happens next is certainly not what he expected.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Short and sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Magnus is fabulous, Alec is speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, I do tend to day dream up stories regularly but putting them to paper is always a lot harder than expected. So constructive criticism is welcomed and I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes! I realize it's also kind of vague when it comes to details of the battle but hopefully the story still makes sense.  
> Also these characters are not mine

The grotesque sounds of battle became less noticeable as the atmosphere took on a drastically darker appearance. The static in the air was nearly suffocating as pure power pulsed through. And the man that just appeared at the center of it all started to draw in more from the chaos surrounding him. Those around him stared in fear, all but a few looked on in awe. The fighting stopped as the power being manipulated and released made the surroundings sluggish until a blast took out every last demon, upwards of a hundred of them seeming to evaporate into thin air and yet everything else in the abandoned warehouse stood surprisingly un-phased by the blast. 

The man casually looked around hoping his wariness wasn't evident, he took a steadying breath before confidently addressing the others. "Sorry, to crash the party but things were starting to appear a bit dreary."

There was a brief moment of silence and then a slight commotion, almost as if someone was being elbowed before Alec stepped forward, staring into golden cat eyes as he tried to get his thoughts together and word vomit under control. "Angels, you're beautiful." 

Apparently the word vomit was not under control as a couple of people could be heard snickering behind Alec and the man in front of him gave him a blinding smile that made his heart stutter. Alec quickly looked away trying to compose himself and thanked the Angels his face was already flushed from the battle, surely a darker shade of red wouldn't be too noticeable. He licked his lips, a movement that cat eyes followed carefully, before clearing his throat and trying again. "I'm Mr Lightwood, Alexander, I mean Alec." 

"Well, Alexander, it is truly a pleasure." The man with the cat eyes stated as he took in the man before him, "I'm Magnus Bane."

Unfortunately for Alec the basics of a conversation were completely failing him. Before his silence could be taken as rude, he looked down while rubbing at the back of his neck and then glanced over towards his sister with a pleading look. Thankfully Izzy understood her brother's cry for help and stepped forward as well. "And I'm Izzy, Alec's sister." She stuck out her hand to Magnus and he gently twisted it to place a kiss on the top of her hand. Izzy smiled brightly at him until she saw her brother glaring at them at which point she rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back. "Thank you for stepping in like that, you have no doubt saved us some time and possible injuries. Now that we can call off the back up, and we're all in one piece we can go out tonight." She turned addressing the last part excitedly to her brother who was sure to immediately protest. 

"Isabelle, no. We don't have time, we, we have to go and report back and then there's the paper work. It's always better to do the paperwork right away because it's fresh in your mind. Izzy you know this.. no please don't look at me like that." He nearly whined as she gave him her best impression of puppy dog eyes.

"As scintillating as this paperwork sounds my dear Alexander, I'm afraid I agree with Isabelle. I do hope you have fun tonight, as this seems to be an argument that you're quite used to losing. I'm afraid I must take my leave, it's been a pleasure. I do hope we get to meet again under more appealing circumstances." Magnus turned and waved his hands in a circular motion to open a portal. Again there was a mild commotion as if someone was just elbowed before Alec stepped forward rubbing his side "Magnus wait!" Magnus quickly turned around as he felt a hand wrap around his bicep. Strong fingers slightly caressed the fabric of his shirt before Alec quickly pulled his hand away with an embarrassed look. "I, uh I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to step in like that but we really appreciate it."

Magnus stepped closer, resting his hand gently on Alec's shoulder. "It was truly no bother. But if you'd like to express your gratitude I wouldn't be opposed to dinner say tomorrow around 7?" 

Alec stood stunned for a second, afraid he'd never get over his shock to respond to the beautiful man in front of him, who seemed to be getting slightly nervous. Suddenly he heard someone behind him loudly clear their throat and it helped break through the fog. "I, I mean you, and I.. yes, please dinner." Alec managed to stutter out and again Magnus blessed him with a blinding smile and a slight chuckle. Magnus moved his hand down Alec's arm to grab his hand, there was a slight flash of blue as lipstick appeared which he then used to write his number on Alec's hand before applying it to his own lips and then pressing a kiss to the top of said hand below his number. "Until tomorrow, pretty boy." Magnus leaned in and whispered to the wide eyed hunter before creating a portal and stepping through as Alec cradled his hand protectively to his chest making sure not to smudge anything.


End file.
